Namgang D. Dazang
Namgang D. Dazang (ナムガング・ダザン; Namugangu D. Dazan) is a legendary martial artist, a former pirate and currently the Magister Militium ''of the Iron Legion, second in command and personal power to Vánagandr himself. Widely considered as one of the greatest practitioners of Hasshoken in our current era, Dazang was considered of the foremost figures in Piracy back in his early years. His own fame and strength was so great he could have toppled and/or created empires on his; but Dazang could not care less for power or titles of any kind, only desiring to live a life full of adventures and in total independence. Dazang honed his craft to almost perfection with years of training and fighting against the strongest warriors in the planet, be they Pirates or Marines; his strength and power with the Eight Fist Impact was considered so overwhelming that lead many people to call him a reincarnation of Whitebeard himself, which earned Dazang the epithet of '''Fist of Poseidon' (海神の拳; Wadatsumi no Ken). To truly reach the pinnacle of self-excellent, Dazang decided to retire in a lonely island, far from the civilization, passing the following in years in peace and deep meditation. Yet his fame did not dwindle, with many martial artists choosing him as their Guru. Dazang would have likely spent the rest of his life as myth, dying as one of the most respected martial artists in the planet. However, for reason yet unknown, he had broke his hermitage definitively and joined the Iron Legion, shaping the tides of world once more under the pseudonym of Boar Guru (猪教師; Inokyōshi). Appearance Personality On the outside, Dazang appears a very cheerful and perhaps overly goofy man, despite his reputation and position within an organization as grim as the Iron Legion. He acts very affectionately toward both his subordinatesMeet and Greet: Dazang shares with Marines' bodyguards his unabashed love for food, and excitement for the banquet yet to come. and superiors, caring little about their difference in ranks and sharing his passions with them in a gregarious manner. He tends to be carried out in his demonstrations of affection, as shown when he hugged Vánagandr despite knowing that his outer armor was made of seastone, and got sick of it; an incident which the Black Wolf remarked to have happened many times over.Viking and Legionnaire: Dazang got seastone sickness after trying to cheer up Vánagandr with a ponderous bear hug. Overall, Dazang shows a mostly humorous and lighthearted attitude due to his absent minded behavior, though he can be well versed in quips and remarks as well.Viking and Legionnaire: Dazang jests with Legs about joining the Legion for their, apparently, fantastic vegetarian tacos. That ditzy outer shell, however, believes a much wiser, kinder and truly troubled man.Viking and Legionnaire: Dazang sorrowfully remind his great loss while conversing with Legs.. He has shown to be deeply empathetic about other people's plights, as demonstrated when he grieved Foxpack's deathDeclaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina: Dazang performed funeral rites after hearing the news of Foxpack's apparent demise and gave Legs sincere sympathy after she shared with him her concerns about Soren.Viking and Legionnaire: Dazang is frank with Legs about the perils' Soren's life will be inevitably fraught with due to his connection to Legs, and his sympathetic about Legs.As a man deeply concerned about his spiritual side, Dazang shuns material goods or any fame his strength would provide him withViking and Legionnaire: Legs comments how Dazang cared "not for fame or glory, for no titles or deeds"., preferring a simpler and quieter existence, devoted to cheap pleasures such as meditating or eating. He too shares his superior rather cynical view of view, believing that the life of the strong is inevitably marred with conflicts, violence and ugly compromises,Viking and Legionnaire: Dazang call's Legs chosen path one "filled with shit, with all sorts of cruelties and horrors", the she has both to endure and be ready to commit. which may explain why he and Vánagandr do share a strong kinship despite having incredibly different personalities. One of Dazang's most prominent outer traits is his incredible gluttony, such much so that he always includes the presence of some kind of dish or beverage in copious amount when describing the scenarios he'd at his most happy with.Viking and Legionnaire: Dazang daydreams of dying on some beach, meditating nad having women feeding him with coconut juice Dazang boasts both an incredible appetite and very sloppy table manners, resulting him in slovenly devouring everything he sets his eyes on, Viking and Legionnaire: Dazang's voracity during the Riverie's banquet is compared to "a horde of hungry locusts" by the narrating voice without the slightest care of etiquette even in formal occasion such as the Reverie. He even suggested about joining the Iron Legion because of their vegetarian tacos, though that was clearly a jest on his part.Viking and Legionnaire: Dazang jests with Legs about joining the Legion for their, apparently, fantastic vegetarian tacos. Despite having joined the Iron Legion for yet unknown reasons, Dazang does not share at all Weil's technocratic utopia, and clearly regards him and his methods with folly and disdain. Dazang appears to particularly despise tyrants who seek utter control over the world, believing them to be fools... continues... History Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Hasshoken Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Weapons and Items Quotes Major Battles Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Iron Legion